Hidden in Books
by Foamy
Summary: What if Selene did more digging into the past and came up with other more dangerous and disturbing things. Things that make her question Viktor and his authority. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I decided to write this to give some explaination for my actually story. It explains some. This is based on the scene where Selene is reading the book in the library. What if she did more digging and came up with other things. It's kind of a Queen of the Damned/ Underworld crossover but not quite.

Disclaimer: I own Tanya, Natashiya, Tenashiya, Tyris and Lestat since well I changed him to my liking.

Hidden in Books

Chapter 1: King of the Vampires

Selene was searching the library shelves to give her any clue about Kraven. The book she desired was undernieth the glass case but at the moment he didn't feel like breaking it open. She searched the other books, intrigued about the past of the vampires. Since digging into the past was forbidden, she didn't know much more then what she was told.

She sighed getting frustraited by all the books. With nowhere to start she started to walk towars the class case that held three books. She looked at the first one, the one she had originally came for. She quickly broke the glass and went to pick it up when the next book caught her eyes. This book was old, maybe older then the first. She picked it up studying it. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down. Opening the book she sneezed at the dust that flew off the cover.

She opened to the first page. Written in acient text was the name Akasha and next to it Enkil. She raises her eyebrows at the ancient names, she vaguely remebers being told. She notices it's a family tree. Linked from Akasha alone are many names, but only one catches her eye. Tyris Vanderwheel. The date next to his name being back during the time of the ancient egyptians. Once again many links are brough off of his name alone. Following the page down another name makes her pause. This name she has heard several times, Tenashiya Vanderwheel. Next to her name is the date 1098 A.D.

Selene shakes her head digesting the information, she notes the different type of link that links Tyris and Tenashiya together. He eyes widen as she realizes that they were linked due to the names undernieth theirs. They had, had three children. The first being Lestat the date next to his names was 1597, the same for his sister Tanya. The last name was Natashiya dated only 150 years ago. She shook her head again.

She turned the page at the beginning of the book.

Tyris Vanderwheel, the powerful king of the vampires. Shunned by most vampires due to his... A memory clicked in her brain. Viktor had told her this was a legend. Her eyes widened as she scanned the pages intently, taking in every word.

Tyris was known as a blood traitor. He was a strong vampire, the only one able to venture out into the sun without burning in the slightest. That must be why he was labelled the king. Well other then the fact that he was branded by Akasha, his dark mother. He betrayed the vampires when he fell in love with a human. His blonde goddess, Tenashiya. Even though he turned her into a vampire both were shunned by the other vampires. So they started a coven on their own. Just the two of them. Instantaeously it grew and grew.

Now it was known as one of the biggest vampire covens in the world. Spanning all over the eastern Unites States, streaching all the way from New York to Florida. She never believed it was true, until now. Tyris alone built the coven. He was the one who created the vampires since Tenashiya didn't know the secret. Not that it was a big one. This made him powerful, even more then Viktor. Together he and Tenashiya spawned they're three children. Lestat, Tanya and Natashiya.

Now she understood why she was drawn to this book in the first place. The Twins of the Damned. Lestat and Tanya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: Well what do you think? I know it's not great and it's kinda short,but hey I made all this shit up. That alone should get me some credit lol. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another Chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Tanya, Natashiya, Tenashiya, Tyris and Lestat since well I changed him to my liking.

Hidden in Books

Chapter 2: The Twins of the Damned

Selene got up out of her chair and paced around the library, debating to read more or rather put the book away. She slowly sat back down in the chair. Her brown eyes locked on the dirty yellow pages. She getnly turned the page so not to rip the old paper. She sighed looking around the room to make sure she was alone. Finding no one else she looked down and continued reading.

Lestat and Tanya were the first twins of the vampire race. Both were respected for their own specific traits. Lestat being like his mother, kind somewhat gentle and more forgiving. Tanya however was cold, blood thirsty, dangerous and vicious. Tanya was fawned over by many and spoiled by her father. The twins were strong and inseperable. Where you found one, you'd find the other. Tanya did the hunting and Lestat shared her findings.

Lestat was prized on being born a male. That was rare among vampires due to the female mothers hormones and such. Destined to be the new king of the vampires if his father is ever to pass on, and if he shall even pass, Tanya is the new heir to the thrown.

Tanya. Selene bit her lip. She'd heard about her before. The blood thirsty princess. Another ledgend Viktor had told her. She shook her head. It was all true but Viktor had lied to her. He probably had a good reason for it, but still it was the whole pricible of it. She sighed and kept on reading.

Tanya was also labelled a blood traitor. Her thirst for power made her marry humans of extreme power. This made her a force to be rekend with. But sooner or later her husbands died off and her children were destroyed. Her family was already disgraced by the vampires, she was just more disgraced then the others.

Selene's eyes widened at the next part. Auron. The elder who called Amelia mother and Viktor father. She shook in head in disbelief. Yet she remembered the day Auron arrived at the mansion. He had been left outside to die in the sunlight by his original mother and Amelia saved him, getting burnt in the process.

Before that she remembered the day she had come to the mansion. The first woman she had run into almost took her head off. She had long reddish-brown hair. She shivered, Selene would never forget those cold turquoise eyes. Her skin was so pale and her bone structure was perfect. She remembered that first day so well. Even Kraven knelt in this girl's presence. But that glare she gave Selene that first day with those cold eyes, is one she'd never forget.

Selene knew after reading the first part of this book, that must have been Tanya Vanderwheel.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another Chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Tanya, Natashiya, Tenashiya, Tyris and Lestat since well I changed him to my liking.

Hidden in Books

Chapter 3: Auron

Selene shook her head processing the new information. It was all satrting to make sense. Auron's birth followed by Tanya's disappearance. Auron did not look a thing like Amelia, even though he called her mother and clung to her side all the time. She had treated him as her own however, he did look a lot like Viktor. Auron had cold blue eyes, with short black hair. He was tall and lean. He sometimes reminded her of a cat. He was graceful and yet reeked of masculinity. Not many male vampires could pull that off.

Back when Tanya did live with the coven, even Viktor seemed overrcome by her. Selene had heard many rumors about Tanya and Viktor during those fifty years. Most were about a secret relasionship between the two. She could vaguely remember disturbing one of her conferences with him and how furocious she had reacted. Selene shook her head. Could it be true?

Turning the page her eyes glued to the picture of the next page. Undernieth it was captioned Tanya Vanderwheel. Looking up at her were those same cold eyes that had looked down at her in disgust. Just her picture screamed royalty. Her hair styled up into a fancy fashion the was she sat with perfect posture. Selene shook her head again in disbelief. It was all true. The ledgends Viktor had told her were true. She bit her bottom lip and continued to read anxiously.

Auron had been found in the forest behind the castle grounds in the midmorning of July 20, 1856 by Amelia. She had been trapped in the woods since the night before. She had miscalculated the time wehn the sun rose and found herself trapped. A loud crying had drawn her to the infant. After picking him up she ran covering the baby in her coat. She made it back to the mansion with her arms terribly burned, but the baby was unharmed. She soon took him in as her own. She named him Auron, the male name for Aurora. Auron means God of the Dawn. No one knew who left Auron for dead that morning but Auron was told it was the Lycans. Since then he has harboured a deep hate for them. The same hate she had.

She shook her head and turned yet another page. The woman on the next page had darker reddish-brown hair, styled in the same fashion as Tanya's. Her eyes were a darker shade a turquoise and were quite a lot warmer then hers had been aswell. The caption underneith read, Natashiya Vanderwheel


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another Chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Tanya, Natashiya, Tenashiya, Tyris and Lestat since well I changed him to my liking.

Hidden in Books

Chapter 4: The End of the Bloodline

The only one in the whole Vanderwheel family who was not a blood traito was Lestat. Natashiya was the most disgraced out of the whole family. Natashiya was the youngest and she was very naive.

She married a human and did not turn him into one of her own kind. Shr had the first half-breed child. Half vampire, half human. She was named Claudia. The date next to this childs name was 1990. Almost 16 years ago.

Selene knew they updated the book every ten years, but in this book. Not much seemed to be known. She turned the page again and found a picture of the last child in the Vanderwheel bloodline. Her hair was the lightest shade of reddish-brown and fell down to her shoulders. Her light blue eyes glowed with the innocence of youth. This was taken almost 6 years ago. That length of time and easily change that gleam.

Selene sighed and closed the book. It was not professionally written but it was enough to tell a bit of a story. The story that was fully known. Only 6 pages long so far, she knew this book was a key to something she was gonig to oncover one day.

She placed the book back in it's case next to the the book she had originally desired. She picked it up and began to read it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know the whole thing was short but I needed to write something so some of the stuff in my new story The Hunted would make sense.


End file.
